Storms
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Afraid of the storm, he goes to his brother for comfort. hikaruxkaoru slash


_A gift fic to Hobo-chan for her 16__th__ birthday! Hitachiin twin-cest! YAY!_

_Based, loosely, on a memory of a frightening storm in Sami's childhood and spun way out of context to fit a yaoi obsessed fangirl's birthday gift. _

_Happy Birthday Hobo!_

_note: I cannot remember which brother is more dominant(!) and to tell you the truth I almost forgot their names so you'll have to deal with any OOC-ness… _

Thunder boomed, causing Hikaru Hitachiin to sit up out of a dead sleep and fall off his bed. For a moment he was disoriented and couldn't figure out where he was until thunder crashed again and he cried out. He pulled a blanket over his head as lightning lit the room and thunder crashed immediately afterwards. The floor was chilly through his silk pajamas and he began to shiver from the cold and fear.

He'd hated storms since he was a child and remembered climbing into bed with his brother when he was younger. Kaoru had always comforted him with his mere presence. He hated the fact that they slept in separate rooms now and shivered violently at the idea of walking alone to Kaoru's room in the cold darkness. He jumped as lighting flashed followed by a deafening roar of thunder. Sighing in resignation he stood slowly, pulling the blanket fully off the bed and over his shoulders.

He walked quickly across the cold floor and reached the door as lighting lit the room again. He opened the door quickly and stepped out into the hall, quickly closing the door and muffling the thunder. Shivering he ran across the hall and turned the handle in the door opposite his. It opened without a problem and Hikaru stepped in softly, pushing the door shut as quietly as he could.

Lightning filled the room again and Hikaru jumped at the roar, making his way across the large room to the large four poster bed. A new flash revealed the figure lying asleep in the bed. Hikaru looked at his twin with jealousy, wishing he could sleep through anything like Kaoru.

He reached the bed and dropped the blanket from his shoulders. As softly as he could, he lifted the blankets and climbed into the warm bed. Immediately after he resettled the blanket, Kaoru's eyes flew open. He furrowed his brow.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked softly. Lightning flashed again, making Hikaru cringe and understanding filled Kaoru's illuminated face.

"Do you mind?" Hikaru asked softly, listening to the wind rattle against the glass.

"Of course not, it reminds me of when we were younger." Kaoru smiled consolingly. Hikaru relaxed in the soft bed, the heat of his brother's body warming him.  
Kaoru stared at his twin in the almost darkness and Hikaru stared back. Hikaru's eyelids slowly began to droop. Thunder crashed and Hikaru jumped, his arm flying out under the covers to grip Kaoru's arm.

Kaoru chuckled as Hikaru muttered his apologies. He pulled his hand away and his fingers felt the bare skin of his chest. He pulled his fingers away with a frown.

"What are you wearing?" he asked softly. Kaoru shrugged.

"Boxers."

"Oh."

"Try to go back to sleep." Kaoru said, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"I can't, the storm…" Their was a pause, then,

"Oh! I remember," Kaoru said suddenly. "Turn around." Hikaru did as he was told and felt Kaoru move on the bed. He jumped when Kaoru's hand touched his back. He then sighed when his twin's hand began to move in circles on his back, easing the tension and releasing his fear slowly.

Thunder rolled again and Hikaru curled up slightly. Kaoru softly put an arm over Hikaru's waist, pressing his chest to his brother's back.

"It's only a storm." he whispered. Hikaru grinned faintly.

Slowly, very slowly, his eyelids drooped. The noise of the storm seemed to dim… Thunder crashed again and Hikaru gasped softly, his eyes snapping open as he pressed his back against his brother. Kaoru's eyes widened as Hikaru's backside rubbed against the front of his silk boxers. Automatically, Kaoru's grip on Hikaru's waist tightened.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice was soft as he shifted in his brother's grip, only heightening Kaoru's problem.

"Yes." Kaoru gasped. In truth he was barely paying attention, in his minds eye a scene played unbidden, making his breath come short. With his attentions on his own thoughts, he didn't notice Hikaru's dilemma.

He'd felt the rigid heat of Kaoru behind him and was fighting to keep himself in control. He felt his own erection grow and couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips. In unconscious response, Kaoru pressed his hips forward with a moan of his own.

Involuntarily, Kaoru's hand moved down Hikaru's waist to the front of his pajama bottoms, feeling the rigid flesh beneath the silk. Thunder rolled and Hikaru gasped, but not from the sound. His breath matched his brother's in the severity of his panting.

They stayed still for several long moments, only the sound of their heavy breathing breaking the silence. Hikaru was rushing through confused thoughts while Kaoru struggled with himself.

Finally he moved his fingers slowly across stiffness he felt in his brother's pants and, after getting no admonishment, only a gasping moan, decided to go on.

Pressing himself against Hikaru's backside, he moved his fingers to the skin above Hikaru's pants and felt him shiver in anticipation. Slowly, he lifted the elastic band and slipped his hand underneath the silk.

Hikaru's breath quickened as his brother's hand made its way slowly downwards.

"Ah." Kaoru's fingers had reached their target and Hikaru's back arched slightly as he pressed himself forward. Kaoru gave a shuddering breath and wrapped his long fingers around Hikaru's stiff member. He felt himself stiffen farther as Hikaru writhed beneath his fingers, each breath a gasp. He softly moved his hand, from base to tip and back again. In the back of his mind he was happy to note that they were identical here as well.

As Kaoru added a hint of pressure to his grip, Hikaru gave a deep moan, destroying Kaoru's remaining control. He sat up, pulling his brother to his knees. Hikaru cried out in surprise as he was pulled against Kaoru.

Kaoru quickly undid the buttons on Hikaru's shirt and pulled it away, leaving his twin's pale chest to gleam in the darkness. He pulled his brother to him, pressing his chest to his back. Hikaru could still feel the hardness of Kaoru and his own member grew more rigid as Kaoru's lips brushed his ear.

"Brother." The word was barely said, but Hikaru could hear the question in them. In response he pressed himself backwards against Kaoru, making him gasp. Kaoru grinned, unseen by Hikaru and quickly pushed down the other boy's pants.

Then, Hikaru cried out in surprise as he was pushed forward so that he was on his hands and knees. With the soft sound of silk on flesh, Hikaru knew that his brother had rid himself of his boxers. There was a moment's hesitation before Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hips abruptly. Kaoru pressed his tip against his brother's entrance and felt him shudder slightly.

Hikaru screamed; the sound reverberating off the stone walls as Kaoru plunged himself forward. After a slight pause, Kaoru pressed himself forward slightly until Hikaru moaned aloud as he pressed against his prostrate.

Kaoru pulled back and thrust in again, deeper this time. Hikaru moaned, gripping the sheet below him tightly.

As Kaoru began to move more insistently, hitting Hikaru's prostate with each thrust, Hikaru felt a small ball of heat begin to form in his groin. He gasped as it grew with each plunging thrust and arched his back.

Kaoru moaned as Hikaru tightened around him, feeling his own imminent climax forming.

The heat built in both of them until Hikaru gave a shuddering cry, sending a domino effect through Kaoru who came with a cry.

Hikaru collapsed, bringing Kaoru down with him. They lay panting for a moment before Kaoru carefully separated from his brother, moving to lie beside him on the bed.

Hikaru turned onto his side, his breath evening out slowly as he looked at his brother. Then he grinned.

"You know… there's supposed to be a storm tomorrow night."

_There. We finished it. [authors collapse in yaoi induced coma_

_Reviews are appreciated! _

_Thank you very much[bows and runs away_


End file.
